In The Dark
Transcript Living Books: The Berenstain Bears in the Dark - Full Gameplay/Walkthrough (Longplay)Living Books: The Berenstain Bears in the Dark - Full Gameplay/Walkthrough (Longplay) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX9HLL76bOc In the Dark. (the game begins) Being afraid of the dark, Doesn't just happen to you. (the story starts) It happens to some kids too. (a spook appears) It was 2030. Joseph, Yasha and Bradley were at the Squirrelsville Town Library. Yasha and Bradley already chosen their books and waiting at the check-out desk. (the kids are seen in the library) Yasha: Joseph, Am I gonna wait all the time for you to pick your books? Joseph: Hold your horses. I'm finding a good mystery. Bradley: (sighs) Patient is virtue. (the kids keep reading books) Bradley: Joey, How hard can it be to pick a book? Joseph: I'm going as quick as I may. Bradley: Well, Hurry up! (THUD!) Yasha: Shh. Bradley: Sorry. Yasha: That's okay. Pirate: Arg! Step aside! Captain: We'll never join you! Joseph: Cool. Pirates. (seems pleased) (Lion roars) (Joseph gasps) Joseph: Whoa! Lions. (seems puzzled) Michelle: George. George: Michelle. Joseph: Hmph! Romance? Cool. Alan: Mysteries. Ooooooh. Done it. Charlie: Piece of cake. (Angelina looks behinds her and pushes Blossom and giggled) Blossom: Hey! (Draws open and close) (like magic) Teresa: Who's letting the drawers open? That does it. I'm outta here. (leaves quickly) (Cecila turns off the lamp) Sparx: Yeow! Hey, How'd you like me pulling on your tail? Cecilia: Oh, sorry. Princess Katrina: Excuse me? Do you have any baby books? Librarian: There should be one there. Katrina: Hmm... There's nothing there. (Just didn't know that Zack has it) (and is reading it) Yasha: Didn't you find anything yet? Joseph: Maybe. But I'm still looking for one. Bradley: (sighs) Joseph. (seems more worried than ever) Yasha usually took out storybooks and books about nature and sometimes books of poems, Bradley take out hero book and Dr. Seuss ones too. Joseph likes them too, But lately he'd became interested to mysteries and even spooky ones. Joseph: Oh, there's a good one. He said finally. Joseph: Hmm... Let's see what it says. Yasha thought. It was called the Case of the Crying Cave. Yasha: What's it all about? Bradley: A crying cave. Yasha: It looks scary to me. Bradley: Sounds line an adventure to me. Joseph: Let's see what it means. Sparx: I found the library verying in lightning. (seems pleased) Yasha: Don't you know butterflies start out life as caterpillars? Joseph: Just like in The Fox and the Hound and A Bug's Life. Bradley: Know that. Joseph: Just like your traveled in The Train and the Boat. Yasha: When you're just a baby. Bradley: Yeah. And a toddler when I spoof traveled with me and always will continue to do so. Joseph: Let's check out. Yasha; Come on. Bradley: Good. It's about time. (their trip begins) Later... (later) Joseph: Say, This is really good. Yasha: Wonderful. They said as the Squirrelsky family sat down for some reading. (the story starts) Joseph: Would you like me to read it to you? He asked Yasha. Yasha was reading a Powerpuff Girls book that the girls are fighting Mojo, But it llooks painful to her. (the book is start to get read) Joseph: Or are you scared? Yasha: Uh, no. No, absolutely not. Bradley: I'm listening. Joseph: Yup. Yasha: Are you going to read it to me or not? Bradley: Uh, sure. Joseph: It's very scary. Yasha: I don't care. Bradley: It does not matter. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Listen to this. News says that a dog stolen a 1 pound ham from a meat shop and was tooken away to the pound. (we gasp) (Stephen laughs too much and falls over) (and crashes) Yasha, Joseph and Bradley: Dad! Sandy: Stephen! (Stephen gets up and wakes up) Stephen Squirrelsky: I just love the funnies. Sandy: Why, so you do. The funnies? Bradley: Gees. Sandy: That was cool. Since we like the funnies. (Sparx came in) (and arrived) Sparx: Hmm... Can we turn the page now? Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm not done yet. Sparx: What else is on this page? Stephen Squirrelsky: News. (Sparx leaves) Sparx: Just call if you need me. The mystery began quietly, It told about the Fluffers kids who are on an overnight campout. When they came to a dark cave, Joseph's mystery is beginning to be a little exiting. (the mystery starts) Joseph: A mysterious cave. We should explore it. Bradley: Said John. Joseph: With pleasure. And when the cave began to cry and whail, It was anything but quiet. Voice: Whoo! (Fluffers flee) Bradley: Whoa! That was scary. Joseph: Cried the cave. Whooooooo! Paul: Whoa! Yasha: Stop! That's enough! Bradley: Okay. Cave: Whooooooo! (Fluffers screamed) (in Timon, Pumbaa, Mike, and Sulley's voices) (Fleed) (and were gone) Bradley: Heard enough. Yasha: Agreed. (Joseph laughs evilly) Joseph: Love telling stories. Yasha: Dad, He's scaring me! Stephen Squirrelsky: W-what? Joseph, What are you doing? Joseph: Oh, nothing. Just reading good stories, that's all. (Whack!) Bradley: Never do that again. Joseph: Uh... That hurts. Yasha: Hmph. Joseph: Sorry for that. Bradley: Shesh. Yasha: And be sure to tell good stories. Chip: Nut? Dale: Sure. (Gabbles too many) (and flees) Yasha: I don't think I like mysteries. Bradley: I get use to them. Joseph: Well, our mysteries are starting to begin. Bradley: Don't even start. Joseph: Just good mysteries. Not bad types. Yasha: Tell me about it. Joseph: Scardy squirrel, Scardy squirrel. Bradley: Stop it. You're scaring Yasha. Joseph: Scardy squirrel, Scardy squirrel. Yasha: You're making me more frightened as usual. Joseph: Scardy squirrel, Scardy squirrel. Yasha: I'm leaving. Bradley: And no scaring us more. Stephen Squirrelsky: And that's enough of that. Sandy Cheeks: Time for bed. At the kids' bedtime, Their parents said nighty night, Turned off the light and left the kids in their usual sleeping darkness. Sandy: Good night, kids. Yasha: Uh... Good... Night. Joseph: Sleep tight. Bradley: (yawns) Night. Sandy: Hope you'll have a good night. (Meanwhile outside) (the sky is darker) Outside the house, The bright busy sounds of the day had giving way to the soft soothing sounds of the night. The lovely croaks of frogs and toads, The soft hoot of the owl, The sigh of the night wind and if you listen very close, You'll hear the fire flies switching their lights on and off. (everything goes on at night) Owl: Who's there? Friend Owl: Who wants to know? Owl: Who else? Friend Owl: Who you talking about? Owl: Who cares? (the owls talk) Frog: Not again. Every night, They do this. (puts earmuffs on his ears) But inside the house, Yasha wasn't really falling asleep, That night the dark didn't seemed a bit quiet, It seemed to look like the spooky darkness of a scary cave. And the drawers, TV and clothes hangers aren't very friendly and funny, They look more like cave creatures. (a nightmare comes true) Yasha: This doesn't look like my bedroom at all, It looks like I'm in a cave like in the book. (seems upset) (Bradley snores) (and as Yasha covers her ears) (Joseph scratches the wall, Yasha gasps) Yasha: I don't like it here. Bradley: (snores) Yasha, It's fine. You'll get use to the dark. Yasha: I can't get to sleep. What with all those monsters around. Bradley: (snores) Nonsense. Joseph: I'm just teasing you around. (Crow cawing noise was heard) Yasha: Oh! What was that?! Bradley: (Snores) Only a crow. Yasha: Oh, so it is. (Wind hollows) Yasha: It's just the wind. Then Joseph who wanted to teased Yasha, Does a spooky wail, A really spooky one and it made her screamed. Joseph: Whooooooooooo! Yasha: (woman's voice in The Pink Panther) Aaaaghhh! (Joseph laugh) Yasha: I don't like it. Bradley: (snores) Yasha, It's fine. You'll get use to the dark. Yasha: I can't get to sleep. What with all those monsters around. Bradley: (snores) Nonsense. Joseph: I'm just teasing you around. (Crow cawing noise was heard) Yasha: Oh! What was that?! Bradley: (Snores) Only a crow. Yasha: Oh, so it is. (Wind hollows) Yasha: It's just the wind. Then Joseph who wanted to teased Yasha, Does a spooky wail, A really spooky one and it made her screamed. Joseph: Whooooooooooo! Yasha: (woman's voice in The Pink Panther) Aaaaghhh! (Joseph laugh) Yasha: Jospeh! No. No. Yasha: I don't like it. Bradley: What the....? Yasha: I don't like it here! Joseph: Whoooooooo! Yasha: It's a ghost! Bradley: Where? Yasha: Mom! Dad! Come in here! Please! (her calls for help work) And they came quick. Stephen ran into the room and trip over the clothes hanger. Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow! Sandy: Ouch! Sandy ran in after Stephen and tripped over him. In the commotion, Yasha fell out of bed and landed on both of them. Yasha: Oops. (THUD!) Yasha: Whoops. Joseph: Oh my. Bradley: Drat. Then Joseph who had started it all with his spooky wail, Turned on the light. (Joseph turns on the light) What a mess. Yasha who is still scared, Was hugging her father. Stephen was holding onto the toe he had stubbed. Stephen Squirrelsky: OW! Yasha: What happened, Dad? Stephen Squirrelsky: Stubbed my toe. Sandy: Don't worry, dear. We'll bandage your toe. Sandy was looking around and Bradley looked very angry at Joseph to what he had done to Yasha. All four of them were very annoyed with Joseph. Bradley: Well, Joseph? Joseph: What? Bradley: What have you got to say for the mess you made? Joseph: Sorry. Bradley: Apology accepted. Joseph: Whoa. What a pile up. What are you guys doing? Bradley: We're lying on the floor and trying to comfort Yasha and make her fears leave of fighting something dangerous away. Sandy: You know what we are doing. Stephen Squirrelsky: You weren't very nice to your sister, Joseph. Bradley: You hurt your sister's feelings. Yasha: Yeah. Joseph: Promise to never scare her again. (Joseph turns off the light) All: Turn that back on! Joseph: Whoops. (Turns it back on and chuckles nervously) Yasha: That's better. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. My toe. Sandy: Here. Let me bandage it for you. (Lights turns off) All: Joseph! Joseph: Whoops. Sorry. (Lights turns on) Joseph: My mistake. (Toy car won't work) Sparx: Oh well. I prefer flying. (flies away) Stephen Squirrelsky: There. That's better. Sandy: That's more like it. Yasha: Gosh. Joseph: That was terrified. Bradley: Stupid squirrel. Yasha: Always making fun. It turned out to be a very long night in the house. Stephen and Sandy tried to explain to Yasha that there's nothing to be afraid of in the dark. (Except maybe for running into a clothes hanger and stubbing your toe.) But it didn't do any good. (Yasha is too upset and worried to sleep) Yasha can never sleep when it's dark with the light off. (Yasha turns on the lights) And Joseph really don't wanna sleep with the light on. (Joseph turns out the lights) (Yasha turns on the light) (Joseph turns it off) (They fight over the light switch) (until BOOM!) Joseph: Snap. Yasha: Uh-oh. The next morning, The family were really sleepy-eyed. (everyone is sleepy eyed) Joseph: Boy. Said Joseph, Yawning. (Joseph yawns) Joseph: I wouldn't go through another night like that. Stephen Squirrelsky: Neither do I. Said Stephen. (they all agree) Stephen Squirrelsky: How do owls stayed awake at night? Sandy Cheeks: Asleep during the day. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh yeah. Sandy Cheeks: I don't think much should be done today. Bradley: Gosh. It's like I slept on a pea under my mattress. Joseph: I only had three hours of sleeping last night. Sparx: Is breakfast ready yet? (They look at him firmly) Sparx: No. I guess not. (Flies away) Sandy: Maybe I'll just do a bit of baking. That's the way some preserves will be put up. And then garden for a bit, um... (yawns) Pot: Hmm... Need salt. Pan: Okay. Gopher: May I barrow a cup of flour? Donkey: Yeah. Sandy: One night like that is all that we can stand. Bradley: Yeah. Stephen Squirrelsky: I think I got an idea that can help. Come with me Yasha. Yasha: Okay, Dad. (They went upstairs) (to the attic) Yasha: Where are we going? Asked Yasha. Stephen Squirrelsky: To the attic. Stephen Said. Yasha: The attic? Well, I don't like it up there. For that place is dark at night and scary too and daytime. Stephen Squirrelsky: I know. But there's something that I want to show you. Yasha: Okay. What is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: Anyway, There's nothing scary when you're in the dark, It's a part of nature. Okay? It's just your imagination to think that night is spooky. Yasha: I promise. Yasha: What's imagination? She asked. Stephen Squirrelsky: Imagination is what makes us think that the TV, Drawers and clothes hanger are cave creatures. Yasha: Oh, so that's why. Thanks. Stephen Squirrelsky: You see? A lively imagination is one of the best things a squirrel can have. (Tosses a dead match away) An imagination is what let's us paint pictures, Make up poems and inventing inventions. Yasha: Got it. Stephen Squirrelsky: The trick is to take charge of your imagination and let it not take charge of you. Yasha: Exactly. (Stephen tries to light a match up) (but ends up having problems doing so) Stephen Squirrelsky: One of these have to work. (keeps trying to do so) (A match lights up) (like magic) Stephen Squirrelsky: There. (lights it on the candle) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Finally. Yasha: Piece of cake. Stephen Squirrelsky: YEOW!! (blows out his finger) Stephen Squirrelsky: You see, Yasha? Even adults can make mistakes with fire. Yasha: Yep. (They went to the attic) (to look around for stuff to get) When they got into the attic, Stephen began rummaging through boxes, Looking for something. Yasha tried to follow Dad's advice and not let her imagination take charge and it worked. A spooky shape, Turned out to be the shadow of some old tools. What look like a giant, Was really some piled up furniture. (something happens) (Yasha looks at the broken mirror) Yasha: Yeow! Who's that?! (Only her reflection) Yasha: Oh, it's only my reflection! But hey, the glass is broken! Stephen Squirrelsky: Look Yasha. It's a picture of me when I was young on the baseball team. Yasha: Nice. Thanks, Dad. You're the best. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look. A picture of Joseph when he's a baby. Isn't he cute? Yasha: Yeah. As a toddler. Since I was. That's why you and my mother love to spoof travel. Stephen Squirrelsky: Here it is. My nightlight. I use this when I was 5 that had trouble sleeping. Yasha: You've found it. Later... (Later) Yasha: How about reading the rest of the Case of the Crying Cave? Yasha asked Joseph. Joseph: Well, why not? Bradley: I wanna know. Joseph: Right. John: The mystery is solved. Paul: Piece of cake. John: The sounds were made by the wind. Ringo: Oh. So that's why. George: I don't get it. Paul: That's why John told us. John: It's like when you blow across the top of a bottle. Ringo: Yeah. Tyler: I know those kids are here somewhere. (Tries to climb up) Bunnie: Watch out now. (Tyler plunges down in Luke's scream) (from The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered) (1980)) (THUNK!) (with a Wilhelm scream) Bradley: So that's what it was. The wind. Yasha: So that's it. That night. (night has fallen) When it turned that there's nothing scary of the wailing noise, Yasha was a little disappointed. That night she said. (Yasha tries to whistle her fears away) Yasha: I'm a little disappointed of the Case of the Crying Cave ended. (seems upset) Joseph: Why? Joseph asked. Yasha: Because I was hoping that the wailing would be a really spooky scary monster. Joseph: Cut that out! Cried Joseph. Yasha: Alright. Hope my fears do leave. Bradley: Just your imagination. Yasha: Oh right. My imagination. Of course. Bradley: Oui. Yasha: Ja. Joseph: Gosh. Yasha: Whooooooo! Are you scared? Whoooooo! (She and Bradley laugh) Joseph: Oh, what's that?! The headless horseman? I hope not! (They still laugh) Joseph: Stop it. (they don't listen) (They stop) (and calm down) Doll: Mama. Joseph: Oh, it's just a toy doll. Sandy: Oh. Did one of you called? I guess not. (the kids sleep) Sparx: Ah, A perfect home for me. (seems pleased) So, Yasha was finally asleep, But Joseph stayed awake for a while that he thought maybe he had enough mysteries for a long time. (Joseph feels upset) Joseph: Gees. (tries to whistle his fears away too) The End. That's all folks. Category:Specials